dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha
The following article is a list of the chronological order in which major events in the Cataclysmic Gerosha universe take place. This timeline was centered around an assumption in 2012 that the United States wouldn't last as a united country beyond the year 2018, and went into detail about how that could be the case. Due to the complexity of Gerosha continuity, this article's timeline has been broken up into sections divided by volume. Gerosha timeline by volume �� Pre-Divergency �� 1. Origins �� 2. Legends �� 3. Orient �� 4. Legacy �� 5. Sodality �� 6. Swappernetters �� 7. Ciem Tomorrow Overview of timelines by volume ''Origins'' As the name suggests, Origins deals with all events that led up to the main heroes of The Gerosha Chronicles having the situations unfold that helped define their destinies. It establishes where the conflicts these heroes were born into originated, and who was responsible, how, and why. It begins with The Tragedy of Lord Zeras, which covers the dawn of time up to the beginning of the first Meethlite civilization. About the only significant Gerosha universe events not covered are those pre-Divergency events pertaining specifically to Cherinob. Feud of Three Worlds encompasses unfolding events on Earth, Phaeleel, and Metheel pertaining to the Phaeleel-Metheel War, demonstrating of the course of several centuries the development of conflict on Earth between the Phaelite Society of Earth and the Hebbleskin Gang - and why they started creating Phexos and Meethexos. It stops short of exploring in detail the founding of SCALLOP. Of Angels and Icicles, set in a 17th-century world with a variation of Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter happening in the background, discusses the feud that would develop between the Order of the Oraphim and the Society of the Icy Finger - a feud that would later cross paths with the PSE-Hebbleskin feud. It most prominently features an origin story for John Domeck, who would later become the Gray Champion. It also establishes where his daughter, Marge, came from. As such, it has some key flashback relevance for Gray Champion stories that occur later on. Set at the high seas in the 18th century, Lohtz tells the tale of Captain Lohtz, as well as the origin of his massive treasure and the transformation of Pakulihi Lekaho into Kamohoalii. Along the way, the Gerosha philosophy is defined officially. Experiments and Offspring introduces Tobey Flippo for the first time, as well as Imaki Izuki. The former's friends prove essential for the future establishment of all heroes named either Ciem or Anarteq. It is set in the 1940s, during the US theater of WWII dealing with Japan. The Battle for Gerosha covers the development of the Flippo family, founding of Gerosha as an actual city, formal creation of SCALLOP, and much more. It begins before the events in Experiments and Offspring, but it ends with the tragic deaths of Stan and Shalia Flippo in 2006. Of Emeralds and Sapphires gives an origin story for Emeraldon and the Sapphire King. Sorbet shows how a girl saved by Seth Lambrelli isn't quite done being haunted by demons of the past yet. And how it leads her into a reality-warping nightmare in 2008. ''Legends'' In Legends; the consequences of mankind's continued tampering with the Marlquaan transforms an evil billionaire into the monster Eqquibus - but also brings John Domeck to the year 2012 - and his daughter Marge to the year 1995, in Miami. With help from the kindly Hea Pang, John is transformed into the hero Boston needs but doesn't deserve: the Gray Champion. Just in time to foil multiple sinister conspiracies threatening the town's youth! The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition sets the stage for other Marlquaan events to happen - which can have even more disastrous results worldwide. Extirpon recounts one man's struggles of learning to cope with the tremendous power he inherits from the same Marlquaan storm that created Eqquibus, as he tries to become an agent of vengeance upon the most irredeemable of evildoers in 2012 St. Louis and tackle his own personal demons as well. From nobody loser, to godlike serial killer. In 2013, the Gray Champion's new sidekick, Hea Pang, gives birth to a daughter, named Tabitha. Around that same time, Eric Opendi must overcome his loneliness, learn to love and trust again, and unlock his Positive Battery, in order to heal his own soul and restore his Negative Battery to become Extirpon properly again. He must do this in order to save the Philippines and China from a pedophile who somehow acquired powers similar to his own, in Extirpon 2. Later in 2013, in Extirpon 3, a young woman who knows too much about a corrupt senator's ties to the Icy Finger becomes a target for assassination by corrupt federal agents with ties to the senator and his other cronies. Extirpon intervenes to save the woman's life; but becomes the target of a manhunt. The senator allows the Screwworms to get involved, using MPF tech. They realize it is the only thing that poses a credible threat to an otherwise unstoppable Extirpon. Exile from America may be their only option. Inspired by the tragic tale of the murder of Miriam Carey. Around 2014, Rappaccini begins to make his presence known to a greater extent on the world stage, and the Icy Finger effectively goes to war against the entire world - but mainly, the US and Canada. As nations are suppressed, the Icy Finger's power grows. Miles Charleston is sent with Cold Digit Enterprises to tear the Gray Champion and his team apart in The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge. But he doesn't anticipate the arrival of Mapacha del Fuego. Tensions escalate in the year 2015. The Kirby Act is hijacked by activists and corrupt bureaucrats and politicians to subvert the US constitution and declare open season on most Phexos and Marlquaanites. Due to the Hebbleskins and Icy Finger putting sympathizers into elected positions, it becomes difficult for Meethexos - the greatest offending branch of the Altered - to be properly policed. Rappaccini rules with an iron fist over the Icy Finger, and begins developing the Screwworm Network to carry out his more terroristic plans for advancing World War III. Duke Arfaas joins forces with him, and a rogue Phaelite group called the Phaletori, to form the Triumvirate - a syndicate dedicated to destroying America and vanquishing their common enemy: SCALLOP. The Kirby Act compromises SCALLOP's mission for existing, forcing them to go from monitors of Phexos and Marlquaanites to state-sponsored oppressors. Some agents are happier with the new purpose for the organization's existence than are others, and rival camps of belief form within SCALLOP itself about what it means to belong to such an organization. Forced to give up creating more Phexos, SCALLOP instead is instructed to work its findings with existing ones into the prison-industrial complex - with the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act enabling or sometimes even compelling them to incarcerate Phexos at any time - for almost any (or no) reason! Rappaccini becomes very eager to unlock the Multiverse, in his hopes of bringing about the Reconvergence prematurely - so as to overthrow God. He knows failure would mean catastrophic destruction; but doesn't care. To do this, he needs to collect at least one intact Abdygalis Shard from Earth, one from Phaeleel, and one from Metheel. Of the three on Earth, he only knows the location of two of them. He knows where the Phaelite Shard is; but also knows that only a Parakoid's DNA can unlock the vault. With civil war and other tensions among the nations on Phaeleel, Parakoids have become endangered bordering on extinct. Finding a living one would be a hard feat. But he wants to collect one from Earth first. He already has the one from Metheel - given to him in exchange for giving the Hebbleskins permission to utilize Marlquaanite Rubies. In March of 2015, it becomes known that Seth Lambrelli of Lambrelli Labs utilized a Marlquaan ruby in the development of Pilltar. Meanwhile, cultist Scott Morrisson terrorizes Ankeny, Iowa. Seth and his new assistant, Stephanie must put their latest Pilltar into practice to deal with this threat, in Pilltar. News of Morrisson's being defeated by a Pilltar droid travels, and Rappaccini is now desperate to unlock the Multiverse. He forms the Triumvirate with the Hebbleskin Gang and the Phaletori, to deal with their common enemy: SCALLOP. However, he believes that the Marlquaanite Ruby arms race is insignificant compared to finding intact Abdygalis Shards. He has heard rumors that only the DNA of a Parakoid can unlock the one on Phaeleel. In exchange for granting the Hebbleskins access to more Marluquaanite Rubies - including the Grand Ultimate's should it ever be found - Rappaccini is given the Meethlite Shard. There are three on Earth, but he only knows the locations of two of them. Triumvirate-sympathetic politicians, judges, lawyers, activists, and lobbyists meanwhile begin plotting a way to pervert the very purpose behind SCALLOP existing - while reducing non-Triumvirate-supporting Phexos and Marlquaanites to second-class citizens with very few remaining rights. They find the means to do this by hijacking the proposed legislation of a Georgia state-level representative, Tom Kirby. The resulting hijacked legislation, rammed through via judicial activism, becomes known as the "Kirby Act," much to Tom Kirby's dismay. The measure is initially battled fiercely, but support for it grows due to events brought about by Rappaccini's continued relentless pursuit of Abdygalis Shards. He learns that one of the shards is somewhere in northern Michigan - and that the Inuit Division of the Order of the Oraphim may be hiding specialized "compasses" that can lead his goons directly to one. He also discovers that the recently-bulldozed temple of some bizarre recently-extinct cult may house one near Bucharest. Willing to take any chance, Rappaccini sends his delegates and Cold Digit firm men to a disgruntled Septagon Construction employee - a scientist named Yevghenny Mavoric. Their goal is to eventually use local politics with the city to steal the solar construction project right out from underneath Septagon. However, local construction worker Boris Heminski immediately suspects that the real goal behind the dig is to locate an Abdygalis Shard. He believes that whatever the cult was doing with that shard, that their greed over what it could do led to them destroying themselves. A fire torched the temple, and it was being bulldozed to create the solar field not far from Septagon's headquarters. While Septagon and Cold Digit heads are disputing rights to the field, Boris' friend Illie uncovers the shard. He tries to hide it in with his equipment and make off with it; but is suspected immediately. Boris senses a moving motion of something, right as Illie is tempted to keep the shard for selfish gain. A band of goons gives pursuit to Boris, but Cold Digit assassinate Illie on the spot and make off with the shard. Mavoric abandons Septagon for Cold Digit, and has the shard taken to a science lab under Cold Digit control "for safekeeping." However, the fact that Boris could sense the Minionoid and made it known that "something evil is in the air" terrifies Mavoric. As several Scorptisquids and Minionoids are later sent after Boris, along with the demon lord Riptchokal, Boris is rescued when Mavoric's evil plan is intercepted by Cherinob, Levío, Filforth, Maurice, and Cavalore. A journey of faith and discovery leads to Boris and Cherinob teaming up to destroy the Abdygalis Shard and foil Kritchobol's evil plans for it. However, this plan doesn't end gracefully. At one point, Kritchobol reveals he'd been disguised as Mavoric the entire time. He gains the upperhand briefly, torturing Cherinob until she is required to throw herself into the sun to avoid destroying the Earth. She causes a sudden, rapid disruption in the sun's natural solar weather, leading to a pulse that disrupts the ionosphere. This causes brownouts and blackouts across the globe, as well as leaving underground neutrino labs with a distinct pattern to detect Cherinob activity with: her "neutrino footprint." Ufficio di Monitorare L'Insolito (UMLI) sends in one of its top agents: future director Fabrezzio Antini. Antini works with Boris to both assist Cherinob in defeating Kritchobol as well as gain a better understanding of Apthalans and their four-dimensional physiology. Since UMLI has a good working relationship with its North American counterpart SCALLOP, this puts Cherinob on their radar. However, the events in Romania also lead to massive fear and panic over what Marlquaanites and the Altered can do. With many rejecting belief in the existence of Apthalans, Marlquaanites in particular become scrutinized like never before. This leads to men like the cowardly activist judge Terry Beliah - guilty of trafficking his own daughter to southeast Asia - deciding to use the Kirby Act as a way to shield himself legally from Extirpon in particular. Only with SCALLOP's blessing can Extirpon even appear on US soil anymore. Otherwise, he is to remain in exile in the Philippines. The measure of adding to the Kirby Act via the Beliah Amendments leads to SCALLOP almost overnight being transformed from a Frankenstein factory to a GAH-specializing prison-industrial complex. Growing increasingly narcissistic, Darius Philippine utilizes this to being a chaotic set of strict-yet-ambiguous protocols to oppress his Flippo half-sisters with - believing that Stan's love for them over him is what led to the elder Flippos being assassinated in 2006. With the threat of juvenile incarceration constantly hanging over the Flippo triplets' heads no matter what they do, their psyches become even more damaged than what they already are from the stress of dealing with outside forces aggressively seeking to corrupt the culture of their small town. After Anarteq destroys the only other known shard that Rappaccini stands any immediate chance of finding, Rappaccini decides to punish the world - the United States in particular - for denying him the Multiverse. He teams up with ISIS-like terrorist Halal Affadidah to conquer Arkansas and Massachusetts. Only able to save one, John Domeck and his allies save Jonesboro, and leave Boston to fall to the enemy. Since such a massive portion of the population of Boston worshiped sexual anarchism and were ungrateful for the Gray Champion anyway, it was deemed necessary to "shake their dust off-foot." Brackett and Hibbins' trail of destruction, however, further reinforced public fears that the apocalypse was nearing. Affadidah spoke of giving the Hebbleskins their own nation of "Netheel," and of the northeast of America becoming his own experiment of "Ameristan." Rappaccini concurred; but believed America has to be "totally broken" before that could happen. He vowed to come up with a plan with the Marlquaanite rubies at his disposal that could achieve exactly that. His reasoning is that he had to master what he had to earn the right to find the final Abdygalis Shard. "I simply haven't proven myself worthy of it yet," he reasoned. He would later present such a plan: Kaiakahinalli 2. (Covered in more detail in Legacy.) A lot happened in 2015, to say the least. But by 2016, Rappaccini and the Triumvirate were clearly no longer the only major players with an evil agenda for the world's future. The demoness Astirnah plants another of her bugs in Cherinob after a battle in Egypt, taunting the latter over several Coptics that were assassinated by ISIS. The bug strips Cherinob of many of her abilities - targeting her armor and her ability to dispose of her radiation buildup. It takes the destruction of Arcturus, as well as some new friends for Cherinob to be restored and able to take on Astirnah - while also disrupting the return of Belay. SCALLOP finally intervenes, developing "the Doll House" as a way to "safely" imprison Cherinob - until the world absolutely does need her again. Young Krystal Travin sacrifices her freedom under the Kirby Act to assist Cherinob, winding up at SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center. Measures against Phexos and Marlquaanites become increasingly oppressive, with Meethexos mysteriously being protected in spite being very similar to Phexos. A large part of this comes from certain individuals in government continually refusing to believe in the existence of Apthalans as a separate race. In 2017, Audrey Golin, Lady Screwworm herself, infiltrates Lambrelli Labs as a spy to discredit Seth Lambrelli by using Lambrelli tech to launch an EMP attack on Des Moines. This is in retaliation for his use of a Marlquaan ruby acquired through Marl-Q Industries years earlier. She gains her status by way of trying to seduce company man Tod Bandberry. However, Ron Barrin and Stephanie attempt to save Tod's marriage - while Ron and Theresa Barrin undergo their own marriage counseling. The father-daughter team's plan proves successful; but this only leads to Audrey becoming more desperate in her efforts to fulfill her mission. Underestimating Stephanie, however, leads to Audrey's defeat. Beliah and others, rejoicing at Affadidah's disruption of the 2016 elections, decide to expand their human trafficking and population control agendas at a skyrocketing rate. The Agency "For Public Betterment," or "FPB," goes on a campaign of abducting teens for these rackets. They primarily target teenage expectant mothers who refuse to abort, often claiming such girls are "too stupid to know what they're supposed to want." By the summer of 2017, Oklahoma City becomes a hotbed of such FPB activity. But one vigilante, Navyrope, and his growing underground following, are vowing to put a stop to it. Well into 2018, they keep chasing the FPB terrorists away from the southwest. However, the Navyrope Society suffers a few losses along the way. Even with the Abdygalis out of reach, Rappaccini is still determined to forge a new Abdygalis Shard by way of gaining a monopoly of control of every missing Marlquaanite Ruby that can possibly be obtained. Yet, his forging of several Volcanist's Rubies to create the Heart of Pele has inspired the actual demonness Pele to replace Astirnah as a global threat. Pele manifests from a volcanic eruption near Hawaii, alerting Kamohoalii to her arrival. She is able to defeat him and Anarteq easily, while also using Riptchokal to make Nemara increasingly hypersexual - to keep her distracted. Kamohoalii learns of her plans for Europe - the Netherlands in particular. This results in him sending out a distress signal to SCALLOP, which then contacts UMLI and agrees the time has come to bring Cherinob back. Cherinob's saving of Europe proves costly, however. Meanwhile, Affadidah and the Hebbleskins succeed at splitting America into four nations: Toklisana, Ameristan, Netheel, and Chimerica. China is forced to colonize California in order to avoid losing all its shares from the downfall of the Obama regime. The Shard of Kritchobol is damaged significantly, restoring some of Cherinob's armor functionality but also weakening her offensive blast capabilities. Having been not-quite fully restored to being Velithia, she vanishes into exile on Kepler 452b, sent to watch over it by God for five Earth-years before being allowed back on Earth. Lambrelli Labs relocates operations from Iowa - now on the border between Netheel and Ameristan - to the Toklisanan state of Oklahoma. However, a road trip down with Seth's old Pilltar droids puts Ron and Stephanie Barrin in the crosshairs of Scott Morrisson - who's back and looking for revenge. A road trip showdown occurs, made worse when Stephanie's new boyfriend's sister is revealed to be part of the Icy Finger's Microwave Mouth Corps. The world looks on in horror, starting to fathom what it necessitated happen. Meanwhile, the heroes who failed to prevent the Four Nations from forming plot how they intend to preserve what remains of the United States - while redeeming themselves for their failures. ''Orient'' The Great Marlquaan Storm had effects globally, not just in the US. Rising star Shing Xu within the Chinese MSS thinks he's the Asian James Bond; but he's gonna need help from an erratic young Japanese woman to foil the Hebbleskin Gang's latest foul plot in China. Hebbleskin degenerates in 2012 would soon come to know and fear the Black Rat. Meanwhile, a year later, another rising star within Chinese intelligence was the underestimated Mingmei Cheng, known better to her enemies as "Stung Hornet." Along with her best friend, Zize "Plum Bixie" Choi, Mingmei was able to uncover a subversive Hebbleskin plot from within the Beijing regime itself. But saving China proved dangerous: how could she prove the heinous plot without herself being labeled a traitor? Either way, she was out to prove to her superiors that she was so much more than just a honeypot. Seeking to prove herself separately from "Big Sister" Mingmei, Zize heads to Japan to investigate an international plot by the Hebbleskins that threatens China and Japan alike. This leads to her having to assist Tokyo local superhero Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura and her mentor, Imaki Izuki, in dealing with the Yakuza and with the ninja assassin Kimiyato, while Charlotte plans to start her life over in Louisiana. Imaki's being gone on this quest from Gerosha, however, spells trouble for his other goddaughter. Three years pass. Mingmei has been promoted to working for MSS Team Black Rat, now officially operating under her codename of "Stung Hornet." Discovering sellouts to the Hebbleskins from within Beijing itself threw the whole country into question about its leadership; but she was acknowledged as a hero anyway. Meanwhile, her "little sister" Zize continued to go relatively unnoticed, stuck in a rut of being a "honeypot," and longing for a chance to "finally make love to someone worthy," rather than have her body always being used as a weapon to seduce and destroy others with. At the very least, Zize reasoned, if she were to be a weapon, she should have her being an actual living weapon outside of the bedroom be acknowledged more. Her redemption from this rut arrived in the most unexpected way. Some prominent government officials' sons were exchange students in the Boise area - now being occupied by the Hebbleskin Gang. Zize and a few others were charged to go in and rescue the boys. However, Zize was among those captured and taken to a Hebbleskin death camp. The word spreading of a refuge in Texas for those fleeing Netheel and Ameristan sparked an urge to expand Imaki Izuki's Exodus Agenda to as many other places as possible. Just as Gerosha became a Catacomb Community hosting the Exodus Agenda, Horseshoe Blend became just such a community - as did Idaho Falls. Some of the Horseshoe Blend resistance raids the death camp. While being rescued, Zize puts some of the rage in her heart and past MSS training she has to work. Her bitterness pours out on her new enemies, and she aids the resistance in making it back to camp safely. Zize learns more English as time goes by, and the Hebbleskins soon learn to fear "Plum Bixie," as she is trained in the art of being a member of the resistance. To her shock, no one from China comes to rescue her. So she decides to become part of her new community full time. It becomes much to Arfaas' frustration later, that he was able to come so close to eradicating the Flippos and crushing the Gerosha resistance to the Triumvirate; only for one sneaky Chinese woman to continually defy him successfully - with no liPo prophecy and no powers, in his own backyard! And much to Zize's surprise, she does finally find the love she'd always yearned for but had always been denied. ''Legacy'' In keeping with the tail end of Origins, as well as the Legends and Orient volumes, Legacy heats up around 2012. But before that, a brief step back is taken, to the year 2009. In Blood Over Water, a new anti-hero in the form of the Purge-Flare is born, when a disgruntled employee of the Sleet Mountain factory goes on a killing spree and rebels against his boss, Clyde Spendelworth. The latter is revealed to be secretly also the head of a dangerous human trafficking front: Gleeful-N'-Young. Chris makes it his goal in life to destroy Gleeful-N'-Young completely, given what they did to one of the only women he ever truly cared about: Ashley Phillips. Hero? Or monster? As Clyde began to sell his business to Duke Arfaas, all that mattered was staying one step ahead of this new psycho killer that they themselves created. Especially after they manipulated him into killing Mark Stefflin - a coworker, and one of the only men in Chris' life that ever mattered to him. Following the Great Marlquaan Storm, Angelo Abrami, an Italian exchange student down in Missouri, gains the abilities that allow him to save his girlfriend's life as "Cocklebur." Yet, this still comes at the cost of him alienating a corrupt state representative, his girlfriend's life being turned upside-down, her mother's house being burned down by a mob loyal to the representative, a dead rapist football player, and Angelo being deported. A bittersweet ending. By 2015, Icy Finger spies and sellouts within the US government have decided that - public opinion to the contrary be damned - they are going to enforce their hijacked "Kirby Act" and the associated Beliah Amendments (which are updated constantly) in order to suppress the freedoms of Phexos and Marlquaanites that aren't in tow with the agenda. They cite such dangerous beings as the Gray Champion, Chillingworth, Eqquibus, Cherinob, Cocklebur, Blackveil, Extirpon, and Astirnah as "reasons" for why the Kirby Act must be enabled. The Triumvirate forms officially, and takes full advantage. Meanwhile, Chris, now fully the "Purge-Flare," is utilizing a suit and equipment to imitate Extirpon - confusing his targets about which seemingly supernatural killer is after them. Darius at SCALLOP plays along - because he sees this as a way to punish his Flippo half-sisters for the fact that their common father loved the girls more and ignored his advice to leave Gerosha. As Imaki is training Candi how to be the "Gifted Centipede Heroine," this new legally ambiguous and precarious scenario puts Candi in considerable danger simply by operating. * Ciem: Inferno * Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo * Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance * Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana * Ciem: Ash Cloud * Anarteq: Tropic Mercenary * Ciem: Caldera * Path of the Ming-Cho chronicles how SCALLOP agent Jake Asawa, a friend of Mukade, intends to help the Marrington family deliver a dangerous radioactive device to a SCALLOP facility for safe destruction - while avoiding the need to draw too much attention to themselves. * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers * Anarteq: Envoy to Lough Melvin ''Sodality'' * Instigation * Adaptation * Determination * Augmentation * Battle for Metheel * Vindication ''Swappernetters'' * Season 1 * Season 2 ''Ciem Tomorrow'' * Ciem Tomorrow * Centipede + 49 * Etc. See also * Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha External links * Continuity confirmation post at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Gerosha universe